dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Saiyans
''The Saiyans ''is a comedy series by MrFluffman, following the adventures of the teenage Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Also known as ''Saiyan Strike Team ''in Japan. It also contains "Interludes", periods that fill in Goku and Co's story in between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. New episodes are released every few days. Episode 1: Your Mom! "Well, this isn't good," Nappa said, bending over the space pod. Raditz and Vegeta stood on a small group of rocks nearby. Raditz, bored, looked over at his comrade. Then, after thinking for a moment, yelled out, "Your mom!" Vegeta looked up at them. "What?" he asked. Raditz grinned. "Every time Nappa says something," he explained, "you have to say, 'Your mom!'". "Oh," Vegeta said, rolling his eyes and turning away, "Okay." "Umm... guys?" Nappa called, "I think we're stuck here until further notice." "Your mom!" "What?" Nappa's face was full of confusion. Vegeta cracked a grin. "So...." Nappa said, "can we just find somewhere to camp?" "Your mom!" "Okay, that's getting really annoying..." "Your mom!" Nappa was fuming. "Just shut up!" he yelled, charging his ki. Seconds later, Vegeta turned around. "Your mom!" Nappa sighed, knowing better than to challange the King's son. "If you're going to do that, don't talk about my mom, talk about Frieza's!" Vegeta paused. "Frieza's mom!" Nappa laughed. "Frieza's mom!" "Frieza's mom!" "Guess what Turles was doing last night?" Raditz laughed. "Frieza's mom!" Episode 2: Just Call Frieza "What the heck?" Vegeta said, tapping his scouter, and pivoting slowly, "we're not supposed to be on this planet! There's been a mistake!" "Just call Frieza," Raditz said from his space pod. "No! I'm the Saiyan Prince, and I can take care of myself! Now, all we need to do is find a shelter... Nappa, get some branches and leaves!" "Why don't we just call Frieza?" Nappa groaned. "Because we don't DO THAT! We're warriors, not sissys who wear our mothers' bras!" Suddenly Vegeta put a hand to his head. "Whoah. Deja vu'." "Can we please just call Frieza?" "Shut it, Kakarot! Wait, why are you here?" "Oh, I'm not. I'm just a hallucination of your subconscious while you slowly die from the poisinous enviorment." Vegeta turned towards his friends. "I think we're going to die soon." "Now," Raditz asked, "can we just call-" "If the next word out of your mouth is-" "Frieza?" There was a pause. "Fine, I'll call Frieza." Episode 3: I'm a Whale! Vegeta sighed as he walked down the long hallway of Frieza's spaceship to the tyrant's room itself. He hated when it was his turn to do it. He would much rather be home, doing something. Or pulling a prank on his dad... As he walked into the room, carrying a bottle of wine, Frieza turned toward him. "Vegeta," he began, "do you think I'm fat?" Vegeta froze. "Ummm... of course not!" "Are you crazy?! I'm a whale! My ankles are flabby, my muscles feel like jello, and my stomach is bigger than the Grand Canyon!" "I think you're exagerating." "I am not! I'm fat, aren't I?! Tell the truth!" Vegeta lost it. "Sir, you are certainly not fat, you take too long in the shower, and I see you every time you run around the ship naked at night!" "Wait... you saw that?" "Why do you think I'm so crabby?" "Because you are? Or you don't get enough sleep?" "One's right, one's wrong. Pick which one." "So you are..." Vegeta sighed, than set down the bottle, and walked out. As he did, Frieza's eyes fastened on the wine. Suddenly he launched an energy orb. "DIE! That's what's making me fat! That!" As Vegeta walked away, Raditz joined him. "What went on in their?" "I have absolutely no idea." Episode 4: The Saiyans Christmas Special Part 1 "Vegeta!" came the annoying voice from the hallway again. Vegeta rolled over in bed and finally climbed out. In the corridor stood Frieza. "Merry Christmas, Vegeta!" he yelled happily. Vegeta stood still for a minute, then scratched his head and walked out. "What?" "It's Christmas! That time of year were everyone's happy for several days and everything's fine and yeah! Oh, come and see the Christmas tree." The tree was a splendid thing, all decked up in ornaments. Raditz, Zarbon, Dodoria, Turles, his misfit minions and the entire Ginyu force were around it, having eggnog and Christmas fudge. Cooler was there, and he was wasted like figgy pudding.You don't waste figgy pudding. "Where's Nappa?" Vegeta asked, looking around. "I'm coming!" yelled Nappa, who ran up, and leaped off the stairwell. Sadly, this led him to crash violently against the tree, which in turn sent it through the viewport. There was a long, detectable pause. Then Frieza spoke. "Well, did anyone figure out were it went?" "I think it landed on some planet below." Turles said. "Well then.... Nappa, Vegeta, and Raditz, you go get it. I will not let you three ruin Christmas!" "Fine," they muttered, and began heading toward the drop pod bay. As they left, Nappa pulled Vegeta aside. "Vegeta, what's Christmas?" "I don't know. I think he means Frieza Day." Episode 5: The Saiyans Christmas Special Part 2 After the hassale of getting Nappa to fold himself into the rather small space pods, the Saiyans launched out, and started heading for the planet that Frieza had indicated. "Umm... Vegeta?" Nappa asked over the com. Vegeta reluctantly responded "What?" "Umm... why aren't we on Planet Vegeta?" "Because we just got back from a mission from Frieza." "Oh." There was a clatter, and suddenly the pods ground to a halt. Vegeta reached up and punched the DOOR RELEASE button, then climbed out. The planet he and his comrades where standing on a planet thick with snow. A few shadows in the distance told of people, and strange tunes played in the air. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." "What the heck is that sound?" Raditz asked, looking around. "Don't be stupid, Raditz," Vegeta replied, "it's obviously Christmas carols. That's what the Ginyu Force was singing!" After a moment of walking, they reached town. "Hey look," Raditz said, pointing, "there it is!" The tree stood in what was probably the town square, with the natives looking at it with awe. "Hey, maggots!" Nappa yelled, striding toward them, a ball of ki in his hand, "Give us back that tree! If we don't give it back, Frieza's going to be mad!" "But, sir," one of the natives said, "we have very little money, and couldn't afford a Christmas tree this year. Please, if you would let us." "NO!" Nappa cried, raising his fist, "give it now!" "Uh, Nappa?" Raditz said, nervous, "you heard what they said, about not having enough money... couldn't we just let them keep it, and get Frieza a new one?" Nappa paused, then looked at Vegeta. Vegeta sighed, then said, "Sure, why not. Anything that will get me back on that warm ship faster." Raditz let out a small grin. When they got back to the ship, lugging a new Christmas tree they had picked up from some random planet on the way back, Frieza was furious. "You couldn't find it! You useless maggots! You are going to put that tree right down, and go scrub the bulkheads!" "Merry Christmas, Lord Frieza," Raditz muttered as they were led away. ''Happy Holidays from The Saiyans!'' Episode 6: At Least Bring Back a Souvenier! Vegeta was sitting in the Game Room, watching TV, when Frieza burst in, fuming with rage. "Vegeta!" he cried, "What happened to destroying that planet I told you to annihilate." "Ohh... that. I forgot." "You just didn't want to, didn't you?" "Darn right." "Well, what are you doing in here? This room is reserved only for me and the Ginyu Force!" "Well, this is the only room on the ship with a TV..." "I know! That's why it's reserved!" "Well, I just got frustrated and kicked open the door." "Well, that explains what I saw in the hall..." "Hey, look! Jeoprady's on!" "Really? That's my favorite show!" Frieza leaped on the couch next to Vegeta. After a few moments, he said: "Well, this is really nice, but I need you to go destroy that planet." "Will I be able to watch TV after that?" "Sure, whatever!" "Great. Anything else?" "Could you please bring back a souvineer this time?" Episode 7: Baby Saiyan "Okay!" Nappa yelled in his sleep, "I'll take care of the little fool! I'll teach him how to blow up planets, and I'll teach him how to kick you butt!" "Umm... Nappa?" Vegeta asked, "you're talking in your sleep again." "Huh?" Nappa said, waking up at the sound of his companion's voice. He and Raditz were by his bed, waiting impatiently for him to wake up. "Oh, darnit!" Nappa yelled, "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" "Yup. Except I forgot, so I'm just waiting here, lie low until Frieza's too drunk to notice." "And what are you doing here, Raditz?" "Taking advantage of your exceptionally good drink cuboard." "Screw you." At that moment, Frieza staggered in. "Do you know what time it is the morning when it's actually nine at night?" he slurred. "Ummm... sir?" Raditz asked. "Vegeta!" Frieza yelled, "Vegeta! I need Vegeta!" "I'm right here, sir." "No, that can't be right! Vegeta is a child, about " he rose his hand slightly, "this high... this much hair." "Sir, I grew up." "Grew up! When did you do that?" "Well, it's kind of a gradual thing..." "How old are you now?" "Sixteen." "Sixteen! Oh my god!" Frieza burst into tears, "it's terrible, terrible!" "Why is it terrible?" "Girls! The age of drinking and mindless sex is upon us! You'll never be the same!" "Uhh... okay." "Vegeta, I command you to age four more years!" "Umm... I can't really do that..." "What? WHAT?!" Frieza yelled, then leaped out the window, sailing into space. There was a long pause. He poked his head in again. "Vegeta, how old are you?" "Umm... twenty?" "Good! Wait, you're not married?" Episode 8: I Don't Care Coming Soon! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Humor Category:MrFluffman Category:Races